


The Rekrap Family

by Geek_is_my_middle_name



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_is_my_middle_name/pseuds/Geek_is_my_middle_name
Summary: Inifnity War has come and gone, but the effects of it are seen everywhere. Now Peter Parker has his own war to fight, a war against grief, guilt, loss, and getting use to the new life he must live.





	1. The start of a new war

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my Chapters will be longer than this, but I always have a hard time starting a story. Also I should probably post more than once a week until my schooling starts back in August.

Chapter One: The Start of a new beginning  
*Peter Parkers Point of view*  
It had been 5 weeks since Infinity war had ended, and I had been waiting an hour for Aunt May to return home when I grew concerned. When two hours had passed it didn’t take my spidey since to know something was wrong. So I did the only thing any sensible person would do, I swung around the city desperately searching for my missing loved one. I’d been searching all of two minutes when I saw the absolute chaos infinity war had left behind. Half of Earth was killed by Thanos, snapped out of existed; but no one was left completely unscathed, everyone knew someone who disappeared, some lost everyone. In a perfect world everything would’ve went back to the way it was before but nothing is perfect. If I’ve learned anything during my 16 years of life it’s that Earth has a major case of Parker luck, as do I. As I turned the corner red and blue flashing lights caught my eye, I swung towards the distraction and a ping of fear entered my system. Flashing red and blue lights were nothing new to New York and definitely nothing new to me but nothing can prepare you for seeing the last living member of your family getting ready to be loaded into an ambulance so that they could take her to the hospital to be pronounced legally dead.


	2. The call of death

*Pepper Potts Point of view*  
I thought that after Infinity War everything would go back to before, my home would be unimaginably quite and lonesome, after all Civil War had everyone walking on pretty thin ice. But once the hero’s had healed from the injuries endured during the war they all decided upon coming to live at Avengers tower. When they first called requesting a place to stay I wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out, Twelve Superhero’s and their families? But still we received them gladly with open arms. And it’s turned out exactly as I would’ve predicted chaotic, loud, and just all around crazy. Each Avenger and their family have a floor. Each floor has a bedroom and bath for every individual, a few guest rooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Although the kitchens are rarely used due to the fact that we have the biggest and most updated kitchen known to man on the communal floor, a floor that is almost always occupied with at least one Avenger. I was sitting in a chair next to Tony on the communal floor, When my phone rung. Clint was playing hide and seek with his two oldest kids Cooper and Lila, while his wife Laura made baby Nathaniel a bottle. Bruce and Jane were having a conversation on quantum physics while Natasha and Thor sat by watching clueless, something I was used to when Tony would start to rant about something relating to that category, everyone else was having their own little conversations somewhere spread across the large room. So I decided it would be best if I were to step outside to hear better.   
“Hello” I answered. 

“Um yes hello is this Miss Pepper Potts?” a high pitched women’s voice asked.

“Yes, May I ask who I am speaking with”

“This is Angela Smith at Queens Memorial Hospital. I have a young boy named Peter Parker here; I’m sorry to bother you but the only name on his contact list is that of your Fiancé and we called him but got no answer”.

“Husband” 

“Yes, my Apologies.” 

“Anyways, what happened is Peter okay?!”

“He’s fine, but his Aunt…. there was an incident and I’m afraid Ms. Parker didn’t make it”  
“…” I was speechless I didn’t know what to say, hasn’t this boy lost enough?

“Okay, we’re on our way” a said as I rushed back into the room. “Will you please let him know that we will be there as soon as we can?”

“Yes Mam.”

I got questioning and concerned looks as I hung up and shoved my phone into the pocket book I had harshly grabbed from the counter.  
“Pepper Honey? What’s wrong?”  
“ Uhmm. Queens Memorial just called.” I saw Tony’s face drop in fear “Peters Aunt She, there was an outbreak on the streets and she was caught in the middle of it … Tony she died.”  
“Oh my god” I heard one of the avengers mumble.  
“We have to go, we’ve gotta go right now, Friday tell Happy we need a ride immediately!” Tony said.  
“Tones do you want us to go with you?” Rhodey asked. Tony paused thinking it over.  
“No, I don’t want to freak the kid out, if we need anything we will call.” He said as we ran out the door.   
*Tony Starks Point of view*  
Nothing makes time slow to a bitter crawl quite like the nervousness of driving to the hospital. It took us 23 minutes and 38 seconds to get to the hospital parking lot but it seems like it took hours, and we only made it there that fast because Happy broke every traffic law ever made. As soon as the car slowed down enough for me to jump out of the car I was in the door running to the front desk.  
“My name is Tony Stark. I’m looking for Peter Parker, his Aunt was admitted here, and I need to find him”

“Okay sir, and how do you know the subject? Are you immediate family?”

“I’m the only name on his contact list!” He said as he stormed past the front desk, Pepper shortly behind

“Peter!” “Pete!” “Peter!” 

“Sir you cannot be back here” the front desk lady said as Tony caught a small frame in view. He was sitting in a plastic chair in the hallway, crouched over with his elbows resting on his knees, staring blankly at the wall opposite of him; Tony was a few feet away but he could still see the tears falling and the snot on the sleeves on the over sized grey hoodie he wore. 

“Mr. Stark unless you are immediate family you cannot be over here." 

“We’re the only family he has left!” He exclaimed.

All the excitement getting Peters attention he looked up and locked eyes with his mentor. What Tony saw might’ve been the worst thing he has ever saw, the look of Pain, hurt, and fright in that kids eyes was something he never wanted to see again.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said lowly trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

“Hey Pete.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“The hospital called me.”

“Oh.” A couple moments passed where no one said anything. 

Peter finally broke the silence. ”She didn’t make it.” He squeaked out.

“I know” 

Once again no one said anything, no one had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to this so if you have any advice i'd love to hear it. Tell me what i'm doing wrong, inform me if i'm doing anything at all right.


End file.
